Fossil Fighter's Red and Dino's Adventure
by corinster2
Summary: Red's adventure is about to began! He'll make lifelong friends, mortal enimies, control awesome vivosaurs, and even change the course of history! And don't forget Dino, who's on his way to become the Champion! Accepting OCs! On hiatus until I can actually write it.
1. Chapter 1

Fossil Fighters-Red's adventure

**AN-Ok, this is my first fan fiction, so I hope you all like it! Oh, and by the way, there is another FF fan fiction with the main character named Red-I did not steal it from that! When I started the game FF I named my character Red so I'm staying with that name! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Vivosaur Island, here I come!

I smelled the fresh air. It was 1:35 PM. No one was awake. A perfect time to run away. The wind was blowing my red hair so much I thought it might just blow right off my head. I was just about to jump over the fence when I heard:

"Hey."

I quickly looked around and saw my best friend, Ben, staring at me.

"You don't have to run away, know. My family has agreed to adopt you, your brother, and your sister. We can all still live a happy life" He says.

"No," I start. His has silver hair held up in spikes that lean to the left. He was wearing a brown turtleneck with gray pants with a red line going down on one side of the pants. "There's nothing left for me here."

"Do you really think that no one cares about you anymore? Then-then-then get out of here!" he yells.

"That's not what I meant Ben." I start.

"Go away!" he yells so loudly I'm afraid he'll wake up the whole town.

I then take one last look at my friend. His face is angry, but his gray eyes are sad. I then jump over the fence. I find an old warehouse, and go inside. I look around, and find a pile of mattresses in the corner. I take one down and go to sleep on it.

I have dream that night.

In the dream there is a person covered by light.

"Who are you?" I ask.

_"You have a great destiny. You are one of my chosen heroes. You will face many enemies. But, fear not! You will never be alone."_

"What destiny? Who are you? What are talking about?"

_"Never… alone."_ It says.

That's when the dream ends.

I wake up with a startle. _"Weird dream."_ I think. I then go out of the warehouse and check the time on my watch. 10:49. I then see a shop that sells clothes and go in. I get some clothes and hair gel, pay for them and go. I then go back to the warehouse and change into the clothes I bought. I now have on black cargo pants, a red shirt, and a black crown with a red line going around it. I then use the hair gel to put my hair in spikes matching the spikes on my crown. And now it was time for a new name. I'd keep Red but I would need a new last name. Red… Tskonomi. One of those cool names from Japan. I then went out of the warehouse and went to a nearby pier. I go up to a guy standing at a desk that says "Pier Manegment" on it.

"Is there a boat going to Vivosaur Island? I ask.

He then pulls out a paper and says "Sign here." I then sign it, pay the money, and go to the boat.

The guy driving the boat has a blue hawian shirt, a grass hat, and tan shorts. He raises his eyebrows at me and says "Aren't you a little young to ride a boat alone?"

"No." I reply.

"Well, okay." He says.

I climb on and the boat takes off. "Let me guess-you're here to become a fossil fighter?" He asks.

"Yes sir!" I reply with excitement.

He then says "Knew it! I've seen the twinkle in your eye before! But kid, it must take bravery to come to Vivosaur Island by yourself. By the way, I'm Captain Travers. What's your name?"

"Red Tskonomi." I say.

"Heh,heh." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I can just picture a famous fossil fighter named Red. But now I have a question." He says.

"Shoot." I say.

"What's your favorite dinosaur?" He asks.

"That's easy. It's-" "Wait" I think. I can't have the littlest clue of who I really am. So instead of saying Brachiosaurus, I say "T-rex."

"Cool" he replys. "Oh, look we're almost there." He then points to a far out island.

_"Awesome!"_ I think. _"Vivosaur Island, here I come!"_

* * *

**AN-And that is my first chapter! And a note to Magma Red-I did not copy off your story! I started making this story before I read yours.**

**Red-Awesome! Vivosaur Island, here I come!**

**Me-Well I could write the next chapter tomorrow-**

**Red- Yes!**

**Me-Or in a few weeks!**

**Red- *Groan***

**Me- Leave a review!**

.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Fossil Fighters-Red's adventure

**AN-Welcome to my second chapter! I hope you all liked the first one. (While I'm writing this I actually just published the first one, so I haven't seen if any of you have left a review.)**

**Red-About time you start writing the next chapter! Do you know how long I've been waiti-**

**Me-If you keep complaining, I won't write this chapter at all.**

**Red- NOOOO!**

**Me-On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2- My first Vivosaur!

The boat finally came to a stop. I hoped off onto the pier and said thank you to Captain Travers.

"Anytime, kid!" He says, and then drives away in his boat. I then looked in front of me to see 2 almost identical women walking towards me. One has red hair, a long sleeve turquoise shirt, a green ascot, a pink vest and skirt, and green heels. The other one has dirty blond hair, a long sleeve yellow shirt, orange ascot, blue vest and skirt, and orange heels.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island! I'm Beth." says the one with the dirty blond hair.

"Yes, welcome! I'm Sue." says the one with red hair. "Are you here to become a Fossil Fighter?"

"To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll need to visit the Fossil Center and talk to Dr. Diggins." She says when I nod my head yes. She then points to a white building with a glass ceiling. "That is the Fossil Center."

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do…" I hear a man say.

I look in the direction I heard the voice from and see a man with dark brown skin an turquoise hair. He is wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a lab coat, orange shorts, and orange sandals. He's messing around with… some kind of… thingy migib thing.

"No, that's not it… Hmmm… No, that's not it, either…" He says to himself. "Hang on a tick…" He starts.

"I've got it!" He exclaims, then goes back to messing around with the thingy migib thing.

"Excuse me, Dr. Diggins…" Beth says and the man turns to face her. "May I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?" She asks.

"What? Oh, a new recruit? Of course! Always happy to show a new fighter the ropes!" He exclaims. "Let me just… Change schedule… What were we just talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later." He says. "Whew. So much to do… Much to do…"

He then walks back to the Fossil center.

"*sigh* That was the head of the Fossil Center, Dr. Diggins. Oh and he'll be responsible for issuing your Fighter's License. Good luck with that…" Beth says.

"Oh, that's just great" I whisper to myself.

Then Sue looks at me and says "You should go to the Fossil Center and find him."

"Thanks." I say and then I go into the center. I right away see a women with dirty blond hair standing behind a counter. She is wearing a long a blue ascot, a green vest, a long sleeved purple shirt, and a green skirt. "Welcome to the Fossil Center" She says to me. I walk over to the counter and she says "Hi, I'm Wendy! I take it you're here to register to become a Fossil Fighter?"

"Yes I am!" I reply. "Can you tell me where Dr. Diggins is?"

"Dr. Diggins returned a short while ago but has unfortunately wandered off again." She replies.

"Oh, great" I think.

"It could be awhile before we find him. You might want to go over to the hotel and check in your room while you wait." She says.

"Um… excuse me, but I don't have a reservation to any Hotel." I say.

"Oh, don't worry!" She says. "When you came in on the dock, you were automatically reserved a room."

"Really" I ask. "Sweet!"

"The hotel is just to the right of the Fossil center." She says.

I then leave the building, look to my right, and see a tall building, about 6 stories high. I go in a see a man with dark brown hair walking towards me. He' wearing glasses and a black suit.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters! I'm the Hotel Manager" He says. "Are you Red?"

"Yes, I'm Red." I say.

"We've been expecting you." He replies. "Please follow me."

I follow him into a elevator and he pushes the "3" button. The elevator comes to a stop and he then take me into a corridor with a ton of doors. He takes me to the last door on the end of the corridor.

"This is your room." He says.

We go in and I take a look around. There's a balcony with green drapes to cover it, a bookcase of shelves in the corner, a painting of a T-Rex on one wall a desk with a computer, and a TV hanging on the wall above that. I looked in the next room after that. It had a table, a small fridge, and a counter. I then looked in the bathroom. It had a small toilet, a sink, and a shower.

"Cool." I say going back to the first room.

"You must be tired from your long journey. Please, take a rest." He says.

"Okay" I reply.

When he leaves, I sit on the bed and take out a pendant from my pocket. I open it up, and see a picture of me, my twin brother, Jake, and Ben in it. "I wonder how there doing?" I ask myself aloud.

I then get off my bed, leave the room, go to the elevator and press "1". When the elevator stops, I get off and leave the Hotel and go into the Fossil Center. "Hello Red." Wendy says. "Dr. Diggins is in the back room. You probably should go before he wanders off again."

"Thanks!" I say, and then go into the room and see Dr. Diggins.

"Oh! Hi there! Red, right?" He asks. "I'm Dr. Diggins. I'm the director and head researcher for the Fossil Center. Good to meet you properly. Sorry if I was a little… scattered when we met before. This place keeps me really, really busy, you know?"

"It's fine." I say, smiling.

"Great." He says, also smiling. "Well, anywho… Red, fossil hunting is all kinds of fun. I should know—it's my life's work! I've been interested in fossils since I was just a little boy… I broke my mother's favorite teacup and tried to hide it… by burying it in the garden! A few shovel scoops later, I found a strange rock. I stopped digging to get a closer look at it. It turned out to be a stegosaurus fossil!"

"That's cool!" I say.

" I was so exited, I forgot what I was doing in the first place!" He continues. "I ran inside to show my mother. She asked me where I found it, and before I knew it, I had to explain why I was digging in the garden. I've only seen my mother that angry a few times."

"Oh… not cool." I say.

"But even so, I was excited by my discovery!" He continues once again. "…That Stegosaurus fossil is still my most prized possession." He then makes a gesture that indicates that I should follow him. He takes me over to a window without a screen. I look into the window and see a table with a big rock on it. "But enough about me! Let me explain about being a Fossil Fighter. As a Fossil Fighter you search for fossils, dig them up, then use them to revive dinosaurs. Fossil Fighters strive to revive stronger and stronger dinosaurs and eventually become Master Fighters!"

"Awesome!" I exclaim.

"You'll bring fossils you've dug up at dig sites to the Fossil Center for cleaning and revival." He continues "Cleaning is the process of removing extra rock from the fossil. Bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils you've cleaned is called reviving… And revived dinosaurs are called vivosaurs. More on that later. Fossils can be divided into four types—head, body, arms, and legs. As long as you have the head, you can revive the dinosaur. The revival process isn't perfect though… Anyways… Dinosaurs we revive pick up traits from their environment, which can give them odd appearances and powers. That's why we call them vivosaurs, especially since many aren't technically dinosaurs at all. In any case, you should know that the more parts you find from a vivosaur, the stronger it'll be. And while hunting for fossils is important in its own right, the cleaning is also very important! The more effectively you clean your fossils, the stronger your vivosaurs will be. Ok, time to take your first step toward becoming a Fossil Fighter—Learning to clean a fossil!" He then hands me a hammer and drill and points to the rock on the table. "I want you to clean that Fossil Rock there." He says. "Use the hammer to get rid of the top layer and the drill to get rid of the bottom layers."

"Okay." I say. _"Man, this is a lot to take in at once,"_ I think _"Well, I guess I just have to… go for it!"_

I then start and when I'm done my score is 95. I then look up to see Dr. Diggins smiling. "What?" I ask.

"You got a smashing success." He says "That's amazing! I obviously have nothing left to teach you. Keep up the good work in the future. Now that that's done, let's revive the fossil. Step back please." I step back and a screen comes down in the window. "Revival, commence!" Dr. Diggins says and then pushes a button. I see a flash of light from the screen and it scrolls up. Then a huge vivosaur steps out. Its built like a T-Rex and has spikes going from its head to its tail. Its whole body is grey, except for its underbelly, which is green, and it has blue eyes.

"It's a Spinax. You know, you can talk to it." Dr. Diggins says.

"I can?" I ask.

"Yes, but using your thoughts. But, vivosaurs con only think-speak with there proper owners. So, how about you have a conservation with him?" He says.

I then look up to the vivosaur and say (think) _"Um… Hello"_

_"Hi!"_ He says.

_"Wow!"_ I think. _"I'm talking to a real, living dinosaur! Sooo Sweet!"_

_"Um… You know I can hear all of your thoughts…"_ Spinax says.

_"Oh… umm… anyways, what should I call you?" I ask._

_"You're the boss. You make it up._" Spinax says

_"Um… How about Spiken?"_ I ask.

_"I like it."_ He replies.

_"Awesome!"_ I say.

"Um…" Dr. Diggins starts. When I turn to face him he continues. "Not to rush but we should move on. First of all, we both know that vivosaurs are big, but they can turn into little medals called Dino Medals for traveling. And by the way, you can keep that vivosaur right there, Red."

"Really? Thanks!" I say, beaming.

He smiles and says "Your welcome! Well, that about does it for the basics. Ok, Now let's take that vivosaur to Fossil Stadium for your test. If you pass the test, you'll qualify for your Fighter's License. You won't just be battling by the way—you'll also be tested on your cleaning ability."

"Well I don't think I'll have a problem with the cleaning part" I say.

"Of course you won't!" Dr. Diggins replies. "Ok Red—Good luck! The Fossil Stadium is to the right of the Fossil Center." I then walk out of the building.

"Ok" I think. "I'm finally going to become a Fossil Fighter!"

* * *

**An-And that's it! Leave a review!**

"


	3. Chapter 3

Fossil Fighters-Red's adventure

**AN-This is my third chapter! Hope you like it. Oh, and by the way no one is leaving reviews! It makes me sad.**

* * *

Chapter 3-My First Vivosaur Battle!

When I leave the Fossil Center, I look to the left and saw a red, dome-shaped building. "How in the world did I miss that building before?" I think. I go in and see a brown-haired women standing behind a counter. She is wearing a green ascot, a long-sleeved turquoise shirt, and a pink vest and skirt.

"Hello!" She says with a smile. "I'm Tiffany. Welcome to Fossil Stadium. You must be Red, here for your Fighter's test."

"Yes I am!" I reply.

"Okay, first I'll have you take the cleaning test." She continues. "When you're ready, go on through the door on your right." Then, out of nowhere, the door on the right suddenly opens. I walk in and see a golden robot. He has no legs and is just floating, he has cross-shaped eyes, there's a orange spinning drill on his head, and instead of fingers, he has 3 metal claws.

"DEET-DEET-DEET!" He says. "Greetings, Red. I am KL-34N—VEEP. I wish you the best. Good luck in getting your Fighter's License—VOOP!"

"Thanks!" I reply.

"You must score 50 points or higher to pass the cleaning test—WOOP!" He says. "Let us begin—VEEP!" Then a door opens and I see a huge stadium. KL-34N and I walk out. I see thousands of people in the stands. I look in front of me and see a table with a fossil rock on it. "It's not a real fossil, so you can't revive it." KL-34N says. "Okay—3-2-1- START!"

I get to work immediately. When I'm done I get a 98. KL-34N and I then walk back inside. Excellent! You passed—DEETDEETDEET!" He says. "What outstanding technique! You will surely become a top-class Fossil Fighter, Red—VOOP."

"Thanks, man-er, robot." I say.

"It is now time for the next portion of your fighter's test—VEEP." He continues. "Please see Tiffany at the reception desk—VOOP!" He then walks (floats) away. I then walk back over to Tiffany.

"Congratulations on passing your cleaning test, Red." She says. "Next, we'll have your Fossil Battle test. When your ready, go into the door on your right." Then, once again, the door opens. I go in and see Captain Travers.

"Ha ha!" He laughs. We meet again, Red!"

"Captain Travers?" I say.

"Yep! That's me!" He replies. "If you beat me in a Fossil Battle, you get to become a Fossil Fighter! If you don't beat me though… you don't." The doors then open, and we go into the stadium.

"He's the guy who takes you around vivosaur island in his awesome boat! He's the guy you have to beat to become a Fossil Fighter! He is… CAPTAIN TRAVERS!" The announcer says. "He's the new kid in town! He's the kid who happens to be an ace at cleaning! He is… REED! Okay now… Battle… Set…START!"

"Let's go Spiken!" I yell. I throw the medal and it starts to shine. In mid air, it transforms into Spiken. I look over at Captain Travers and see that he has summoned a Goyo. It's built like a raptor, having a pink underbelly, ears, and claws, a blue beak, its top parts are blue, and on top of its head, around its neck, and its legs it has yellow lines with green spots.

"Goyo, use Rock head!" Captain Travers says. It does 17 damage.

"Spiken, use Spinax Fang!" I say. I does 25 damage.

"Goyo, use Rock Head!" It does 12 damage, but it touches Spiken's spikes, doing 4 damage.

"Spiken, use Spinax Fang!" It does 25 damage, putting Goyo in its dino medal.

"The winner is… REEEEDD!" The announcer shouts. Spiken roars in triumph, and then goes back into the dino medal. Then Captain Travers and I go back inside.

"Well how abut that, Red!" He says. "I guess that makes you an official Fossil Fighter! All right. Here's a little something for you. It's a fossil rock of the viosaur that you liked. But that fossil rock I just gave you isn't a head fossil, so you can't revive it right away. The head is somewhere out there for YOU to find, Red. I'm wishing you the best, Red. Good luck." He then walks away, but I turn to see Dr. Diggins walking up to me.

"Good job, Red!" He says. "I can now present you with your fighter's license!" He then hands me a card that has my picture on it. It says: Fighter's license: Red: Level 1 Fighter.

_"Sweet!"_ I think.

"That is proof that you are now a Fossil Fighter" Dr. Diggins says, smiling at me. "Congratulations, Red. That makes you a Level 1 Fighter." He then pauses and looks at his watch. "Yikes, where did the time go? You must be tired, anyway, Red. Sorry for all the yapping again. Your life as a Fossil Fighter begins with a bang tomorrow. Get yourself a good night's rest. Best of luck on your road to becoming a master fighter, Red!" After that he starts to walk away, stops to wave goodbye, and continues. I then go back to the hotel, and realize that I'm starving. I look in the fridge and see all kinds of different foods. I then see a note on top of the fridge. It says:

**Food is supplied by the Hotel.**

**From,**

**The Hotel Manger**

_"I don't have to pay for my own food? Sweet!"_ I think. I then eat some dinner and set on the bed.

_"So, you ran away from home, huh."_ Spiken says.

_"Yeah…"_ I say.

_"I can see your memories, so I know why, but I want to hear it coming from your mouth."_ He says.

_"Okay…"_ I pause for a second to think it over. _"I had a really nice family, you see. It was me, my mom, my dad, my twin brother, Jake, and my 6-year old sister, Sarah. But one day my dad saw something. No one knows what he saw, but it traumatized him, and he developed a spilt-personality disorder. And even though my original dad was kind and loving, his spilt personality was abusive and cruel. One day, when I forgot to clean my room, his spilt personality took over and he started beating me for it. My mom tried to protect me, and then he started attacking her. I tried to stop him, but he kept doing it, and he eventually… he…"_ I started to choke, and then cry.

_"He killed your mom, didn't he?"_ Spiken finishes.

_"Ye-ye-yes."_ I say. _"After that, dad was sent to a mental hospital to be cured, and Ben's parents agreed to take care of us until my dad got cured. But I needed to start a new life, so I ran away. I went here because, before he got the spilt personality, my dad said that he would take me to Vivosaur Island one day to become a fossil fighter, and that obviously wasn't going to happen now."_

_"Wow. Sad story."_ Spiken says.

_"Can we not talk about it?"_ I ask.

_"Sorry. Good night, Red."_ He says.

"_Good night, Spiken."_ I say, and then go to bed thinking about how much I missed my mom and dad.

My old dad.

* * *

**AN-I almost cried when I was writing Red's story. *Sniff* Leave *Sniff* a *Sniff* review! *Sniff***


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil Fighters-Red's adventure

**AN-My fourth chapter! Hope you kike it!**

**Red-*Snore***

**Me-Yeah, he's still asleep.**

* * *

Chapter 4-My First Dig

I woke up at 9:47, got dressed, and ate some eggs when I heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone home? Red?" A voice says. "It's Dr. Diggins." He then comes in.

"I forgot a few things. I do that sometimes…"

"It's fine." I say.

He takes out a small book. "This is your Fighter's Journal. Record your adventures in this!" He says. He then takes out a small, round object and a pickaxe. "Also, here's a sonar system for detecting fossil rocks and a pickaxe for digging them up." He then hands me everything."Now, Red, I suggest that you go to the trial dig site to learn how to dig. Go talk to Bea Ginner in the park area. She'll show you the ropes. Anyways, I have to go back to the Fossil Center. Stop by if you have any questions."

"Okay." He then leaves, and I head over to the park area. When I get there, I see a women walking over to me. She has light brown hair, and she's wearing a red ascot, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt, skirt, and vest.

"So you're the new Fighter, huh?" She says. "My name is Bea Ginner. No Jokes, please."

_"Bea Ginner."_ I think. _"Bea Ginner. Bea Ginner. Beginner. Bea Ginner. Beginner. Hah!"_

"I teach all the rookies who come here the basics of digging up fossils. Shall we go to the Trial Dig Site to get some hands on experience?" She then leads me over to a patch of dirt. "Alright, this is it. Now, let me show you how to use your sonar." I then take out my sonar, and she says "Look at the sonar readout. The yellow arrow shows your location. When you press the button on the side of your sonar, it'll activate and you'll see dots where something is buried. That something could be a fossil rock OR just a normal rock. You won't know until you dig it up."

"_Oh, that's just great_." I think.

"When you see the dot, go over to the location and dig it up. Now let's practice-I'll bury 3 rocks and I want you to dig them up." She then buries the rocks and I ready the sonar. The first one is a Spineax head.

_"I already have this." _I think. I then find a normal rock. _"Oh, Come on!" _I think. I then find the last rock.

I've never seen it before. "Good job!" Beginner (Bea Ginner) says. "That's a fossil you have yet to revive. You won't know what's in it until you've cleaned it. Now, take that to the Fossil Center to clean and then come back here." I then head over to the Fossil Center.

_"Hey, Spiken! We're going to have team member!" _I say.

_"Yeah! I'm excited!" _He replies.

When I get over to the Fossil Center and go into the cleaning room and see Dr. Diggins. There is also a grey, floating robot with cross-shaped eyes and a yellow drill spinning on his head "Hello, Red!" He says. He then points to the robot and says, "This is KL-33N. He'll be assisting you with cleaning."

"Pleased to meet you—BEEP." KL-33N says.

"Hi! I'm Red!" I reply. "KL-33N is kinda a mouthful—can I just call you KL?"

"New designation accepted-KL."

"Cool!"

Dr. Diggins then smiles and says, "I'm glad you've met! Well, KL-33N—"

"Just KL, Sir." KL says.

"Sorry—KL is here to help you mange your fossil rocks and cleaned fossils. Talk to KL-33N—I mean KL—whenever you bring in your fossil rocks for cleaning. He'll help you get everything cleaned and revived the way it should be."

"I'm unrivaled when it comes to revival! Ready to serve—BEEP!" He says while whirling around.

"KL is also programmed to observe your cleaning and learn over time." Dr. Diggins continues. "When he's watched you long enough, you may well be able to let him handle all your cleaning for you!"

"Awesome!" I reply.

"I will do my best—ZZZZZT!" KL says. "And I will certainly learn faster by watching the master—KSSSHHH!"

"Master? I like the sound of that…" I say.

Dr. Diggins laughs and says, "You've got to give him credit for eagerness, eh? I'm sure you guys will get along great." He then looks at his watch and says, "Ok, I need to get back to work, but my lab is just in the next room. Stop by anytime if you have any questions." He then waves good bye and walks out.

I then start to clean. When I'm done, I Have a 95.

"Great job, Master!" KL says. "Analysis: Shanshan (head)—BEEP! 95 points—BOOP! Commence revival!"

I then see a vivosaur step out of the revival machine, which I guessed was the Shanshan. It was built like a T-Rex, with the main body color pink, with a tan under jaw, pink feathers with yellow outlines on the end of the tail and legs, yellow spikes above it's green eyes that have yellow lines behind them, miniature clouds on its thighs, and purple claws.

_"Hi!" _I think-speak. _"Now, what should I call you…"_

_ "I don't want you to call me anything, ya butthead!" _It says. I can tell it's a girl. _"I wish a decent Fossil Fighter picked me up… someone like that guy named Rupert… or that guy, Joe Wildwest…"_

_"Sheesh, you know, I might need you now, but when I have a ton of vivosaurs, I can just replace you." _I say.

_"What do I care, Butthead!" _She then goes into medal form.

_"Sheesh…" _I think.

_"That's what I was thinking…"_ Spiken says.

_"I'm not going to give her a proper name…" _I think, and then start to leave, but see Dr. Diggins walk in. He then walks over next to where KL is standing (floating) and puts a small box on the ground. It then folds out into a machine with a screen on the top and a slot on the bottom. "Whoah…" I say.

Dr. Diggins then looks over with a surprised look on his face. "Ah, Red! Sorry, I didn't see you there." He says.

"Well, I'm more focused on the 5-foot machine that just folded out from a 5-inch tall box." I say.

"Oh, this is a Vivosaur Management Machine—or VMM—holds your vivosaur as medals for storage and organization. It can also be used to make teams, letting you match three vivosaurs to fight together. Lastly, this is where you select which team you carry around with you."

"Awesome!" I say.

"Well, good luck to you Red! Bye!" He then walks out.

I then go to the place where Beginner (Bea Ginner) was. "So are you ready to go to the Trial Dig Site again?" She asks.

"Yes I am!" I reply.

"Great! Let's go." We then follow Bea to the patch of dirt again. "I don't think I'm going to find any more new fossils here…" I say.

"Hmm… still a Shanshan fossil…" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see a kid. He's about 12, wearing a black archeologist hat with tan on the sides and a red band around it that covers all of his hair, a black jacket with tan sleeves and pockets, black baggy pants with tan on the sides, and red shoes. "Ugh!" He yells. "All I can find are Shanshan Fossils!" He then sees me. "Oh, sorry about that. You must be a new Fighter. I'm Holt. Good to meetcha."

"Likewise. I'm Red.

He then says, "You know, when two Fossil Fighters meet, the only way for them to get to know eachother is by a Fossil Battle."

"Oh, I see where this is going."

"Ready?"

"Ready." I then take out my medals and throw them, yelling, "Go, Spiken! Go Shanshan!"

"Go, Igua and V-Raptor!" His Igua is built like a raptor. Its main color is green, but has a tan underbelly, a gray beak and claws, and a gray line going from its head to its tail. His V-Raptor is built like a raptor, it's main color is white, with blue stripes on the thighs, black claws, a dark blue underbelly, yellow reptile eyes, and blue spikes above the eyes and back.

"Ok! Let's go!" I say.

"V-raptor, use Veloci claw on Spineax!" It does 10 damage to but hits the spikes, doing 4 damage to itself.

"Spiken, use spineax fang on Igua!" It does 27 damage.

"Igua, use Fist Jab on Shanshan!" It does 27 damage "Igua go into the EZ!"

"Spiken, use Spineax fang on V-Raptor!" It does 30 damage, defeating V-Raptor. "Shan-shan, use Shan Fang on Igua!" It does 13 damage, defeating Igua. "Yes!" I shout. "I've won!" My vivosaurs roar in triumph.

* * *

**AN-And that's it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Red-You had to stop it then? Right when I won! Really!**

**Me-Yep! Leave a review!**

**Red-W-wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fossil Fighters-Red's Adventure**

**AN-To magma red-I'll admit that I did take the backpack idea idea from your story, so I'm really sorry about that. I'm actually decided to go back and edit that part out, so I hope there's no hard feelings.**

**Red-Oh, there's going to be hard feelings, all right! Magma Red will never forgive you for stealing that ide-**

**Me-Shut up, Red!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Introducing… Rosie! (and Galon!)

My vivosaurs then go back into there medals."Wow! That's some good battling there! I mean, you beat me, and I'm pretty good!" Holt says.

"Thanks!" I reply, but I was thinking, _"Pretty good? This kid wasn't hard to beat at all!"_

"Well, see ya!" he says, while walking away.

_"Well, what do you think about that Shanshan? Pretty good, huh?" _I say.

_"Yeah, right! The only reason you won is because that guy is more deadbeat than you!" _She replies.

_"Sheesh… Tough crowd."_

_ "I know, right?" _Spiken says.

I then see Dr. Diggins walk up. "Hi, Red!" He says.

"Hi." I reply.

"Well, I talked to Bea and she told me your progress, and I think your ready to go to a real dig site-Greenhorn Plains!"

_"Sweet!" _I think.

_"Dude, your way __to excited for this." _Spiken says.

"Just go talk to Beth at the harbor, and she'll arrange everything."

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet…

* * *

"That jerk!" a boy says. He's walking in a deep forest. He's about 12, has golden cat eyes, long, red hair that goes to the bottom of his neck, and he's wearing a white t-shirt, a red sports jacket, red shoes, and black sweat-pants. "He thinks he can control me! I'll show him…" He spoke with a British accent.

_"You should've brought Rupert with you, Galon." _His T-Rex, Flames, says.

_"Oh, no." _He says. _"Rupert is already convinced that whatever Dad says is right, and that all Fossil Battling is about winning, and that there's no time for fun… Plus he would've slowed me down."_

_ "*Sigh* I'm going to miss Rupert, though." _Flames replies.

_"Yeah… Me too…" _

* * *

Back at Vivosaur Island…

"Okay!" I reply. Dr. Diggins then waves goodbye, and leaves. KL and I then go to the harbor and talk to Beth.

"Hello Red! You're here to go to your first dig site, aren't you?" She asks.

"Yup.!" I reply.

"Well I just called Captain Travers to get you-Oh! There he is!" She says as the boat pulls up. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I then get on the boat. "I'm so excited!" I say.

"Here we are!" Captain Travers says. "Greenhorn plains!"

_"That was fast." _I think. I get off the boat and say, "Thanks, Captain!"

"Anytime, kid!" He says while driving away. I then look around. It'ts nothing special, being all grass and only a few trees. _"Well, I guess that's why they call it a 'plain'" _I think. I go walking, digging up a few rocks, when I see a guy. He has blond hair with a hint of green, and he's wearing a labcoat, a blue tie, clear glasses, and white pants and he's standing in front of a gate.

"Hello there." He says. "I work at the fossil center, and I just wanted to inform you about the area behind me. You see, it contains extremely rare fossils!"

"Sweet!" My voice cracks, but I don't care. "Can I go in?" I ask.

"Of course! But you see, fossil battles are strictly forbidden here, so I'll just take your medals until you come back." He says.

I freeze. _"Take my medals until I come back?"_ I think. Why did all my instincts tell me not to? "H-here." I say handing them over.

"Thank you! Please go in." I then go in.

"Okay here I go…" I look on my sonar, find a spot, and dig.

The results disgust me. "It's a… It's a… It's a… pizza." I say."What the heck! Who buries a pizza in the ground!" I yell. I toss the pizza and keep looking. Dirty shoe… normal rock… a soda can… "There are extremely rare fossils in the area behind me." I say, imitating the Fossil Center employee's voice. "Rare Fossils my butt!" But as I walk around, I see I'm not the only one having trouble finding fossils.

"I'm starting to wonder about these so-called amazing fossils." One fighter says. "All I seem to be finding is junk."

"I can't seem to find ANYTHING good." Another says.

I see another fossil fighter who's growling. "A boot? A tin can? What's next, an old tire? Sheesh."

I then start to back to where the Fossil Center Employee was to complain when I notice this girl who's walking in a circle around me. She's about my age, and she's wearing an archaeologist hat with a turquoise band going around it, a sleeveless pink shirt with a collar that covers about half of her neck, a pink skirt, gray gloves, white shoes with turquoise lines going across on them, pink knee socks. She has pink eyes and pink hair pulled into pigtails. "I don't think I've seen you before… Are you a rookie? Anyway, good luck!" She then walks away, and I continue to walk to where the Fossil Center Employee was. When I get there I freeze. He's gone.

"M-my dino medals!" I say(Actually, I kinda yell). "Th-there… gone!" I then see something on the ground.

_"Guys!" _I yell.

_"Red! Your back! Great! Now pick us up. The ground is really uncomfortable."_ Spiken says.

_"What happened?" _I ask.

_"What happened! What happened!" _Shanshan says. _"It's obvious! That guy dropped us here and took off with the other Medals, deadbeat!"_

I then here a girl growling. "Wait… Wh-where did he go?" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see the girl that circled around me earlier. She then turns to me and asks "The guy from the fossil center who was here before—where did he go?"

"W-why should I know?" I say.

"I wasn't the only one to hand my medals over to that guy, was I? We've all been tricked!"

"Yeah I know that already." I say.

"There wasn't a single rare or amazing fossil to be found around here…" She continues. "All I got was a bunch of rusty dirty old garbage… And to make matters worse, he ran off with my Medals!" She then she then sees the medals in my hand. "Wait you've still got your Dino Medals? How'd you manage that?" She asks with a surprised look.

"I just found them here." I say.

She then turns around for a second and then quickly turns back. "Oh, I get it." She says. "You're a rookie—your Vivosaurs are still pretty weak. That's why he just tossed your Vivosaurs on the ground."

_"Weak!" _Spiken yells.

_"Weak!" _Shanshan yells.

"Weak!" I yell. "My Vivosaurs are NOT weak."

"But MY Vivosaurs were all really strong!" She says, completely ignoring what I had just said. "That guy said he worked for the Fossil Center… So I guess that's the place to start. Come on! Let's get to the Fossil Center!" She then grabs me by the wrist and drags me over to the dock.

"Why do I have to go?" I ask.

"Quit complaining and come on!" She says. We then get on a boat and ride it back to the main dock, and then the girl drags me into the Fossil Center, where we go up to Wendy. "I hope you have an explanation for this!" The girl says.

Wendy gets a confused look on her face and says, "Sorry, miss, but I don't understand. Can I help you with something?"

The girl looks like she's about to blow up. "Help me with something?" She says. "How about getting back my Medals that your Employee stole from me in greenhorn in Greenhorn plains!"

Wendy ten looks very surprised look on her face. "Greenhorn plains, you say? Let me check the duty roster. It'll only take a moment." She then looks at a computer and get's a worried look on her face. "That's odd…" She says. "We don't actually have anyone scheduled for duty in Greenhorn plains today…"

The girl then gets a astonished look on her face. "Wh-what? What do you mean? Who stole my medals then?" She then growls, looks at me, and says, "This is bad. This is very bad! We'll have to go talk to the Police!" She then grabs my wrist and drags me out of the Fossil Center.

"W-wait!" I say. "I don't know where the police station is!"

"Don't worry!" She says. "I do!"

**AN-Sorry to stop it there! Bye! Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-YES! SOMEONE LIKED MY FANFICTION! THANK YOU, GUEST, WHEREVER YOU ARE! By the way, you'll meet quite a few familiar faces in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6-Familiar Faces

The girl dragged me in front of a rectangular building. "Is this the Police station?" I ask the girl.

"Yep! Now, come on!" She says. For once she doesn't drag me, and instead goes by the door and waits for me.

I sigh and go in with her. _"Who is this girl?" _I ask my Vivosaurs.

_"Don't know… Don't care."_ Shanshan says.

_"I don't know… but I do care. I don't want us to be following a stranger all day!" _Spiken says. In the Police station, there are millions of Police Officers around. One is on the phone, two are on computers…But most look just plain bored out of there minds.

One officer notices us. "Is there something wrong?" He asks bluntly. You could tell the man had not done anything for a long time.

"Yeah we need to speak to Captain Bullwort immediately!" The girl says.

The Police officer looks surprised. "Well, in that case…" He says, pointing to an elevator. "Just take that elevator and you'll be in his office."

"Thanks!" The girl says.

We then go up the elevator. Captain Bullwort has a nice office. It has some pictures on display, as well as some fossils. I see a man in a Police uniform standing in front of a desk, and I guess that he's Captain Bullwort. We walk up to him, and the girl says, "Captain, Captain Bullwort!"

The Captain laughs and says "Aw, what's the matter, young lady? Did someone throw away your dolls or something?"

"That's pretty rude for a Police Captain." I say. Captain Bullwort gives me a nasty look. No-not nasty. Evil.

Before I can say anything else, the girl says, "Hardly! My Dino Medals have been stolen! Without them, do I even count as a Fossil Fighter? I need the police to ivistigate immediately! The criminal could be out stealing more medals right now!"

The Captain looks very surprised. "Well, this IS serious. Do you remember what suspect looked like?"

"Yeah, umm…" The girl starts to say. "He has eyes like a lambeosaurus…"

_"He did?" _I think.

"And his mouth was exactly an anatotitian's!" She finishes.

_"It was?" _I think. Either I did _not _get a good look at the guy, or this girl needs some glasses!

"Hmm…" Captain Bullwort says. "Finding this criminal might be harder than I thought…"

The girl suddenly growls. "But I had _ten_ Dino medals! Do you know how long it took me to get them?" The girl then starts to cry. "I had the perfect team all ready for my level-up battle!"

"Umm…" I say.

Then the girl suddenly stopped crying and, instead, she looked like she could explode. "I won't stand for this!" She says. Wow. Fast mood change. She then stares at me for about a minute.

"Umm…" I say.

She gets a startled look on her face. "Oh, I'm sooooo sorry!" She says. "I just realized that I've dragged you all over the island, and I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Rosie! What's your name?"

"I'm umm… umm… Red… umm…" I say.

"Your name's Red?" She asks. I nod my head yes, and she says, "Nice to meet you! I'd be really grateful if you helped me look for the thief."

"Of course I'll help!" I say.

Bullwort then suddenly says, "Wait a minute! If you suddenly got a bunch of brand new Vivosaurs, you'd want to try them out, right? I would think the criminal is heading somewhere where Fossil Battles are fought."

Rosie then cries out "Someplace like… Fossil Stadium! That's it! Thank you, Captain Bullwort!" She then looks to me and says, "Ok, let's go to Fossil Stadium!"

"Right!" I say. We then run to Fossil Stadium and go in.

"Let's enter a Fossil Battle. You never know—some might be using my precious Vivosaurs to win battles!"

We then go in and go up to Tiffany at the desk. "Are you here to compete in a Fossil Battle?"

"Yup!" I say.

"May I please see your Fighter's License?" I give it to her and she says, "Red, our records list you as a Level 1 Fighter. Please enter trough the door on the right to your right to enter the battle."

"Thank you!" I say. Rosie and I then walk in to the stadium, and I see my opponent. He has a Spinax and a V-Raptor.

Rosie then growls and says, "Those are _my _Dino Medals! That's the thief! Red, you've got to get them back!"

"Right!" I then send my Vivosaurs out and prepare for battle.

* * *

(Dino's POV)

I woke up at 10:12 AM and got ready for the day. My long, blue hair went down to my shoulders. I use hair gel to put up my hair straight up, but at a little angle, with my bangs hanging down. I dress in a long-sleeved red and black striped shirt, a orange body suite with rings at the end of the sleeves, a huge red zipper, two pockets on the pants, and two more on the shirt. I then put my favorite goggles on my head, fingerless black gloves, black socks, and red and white shoes. I went into the living room and then walked to the door that led outside, when I heard a voice a voice say, "DIIIIIINNNNNNNOOOOO!" I turn around, and see the most ripped guy in the world. He's wearing a orange shirt that says, "Best Wrestling Coach Ever", blue jeans, and black sports shoes. He looked strong enough to defeat a T-Rex with his own two hands. And if you didn't know… he was my dad.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask.

"You're not going out until you finish your training!" Oh, darn it. My dad puts me, my sister, and my brother trough "martial arts training" because it apparently will help us trough our lives no matter what we do. Yeah, I know. Sounds kinda dumb. But I forgot training today, and I was hoping to go over to my best friend Todd's house to watch Fossil Battles on TV.

"Ummm… About that…" I then quickly turn around and run out the door.

"! GET BACK HERE RIGHT !" He yelled. I kept running until I reached Todd's house, which was a few blocks away. It was a three story tall house that was painted green and white. I rung the doorbell and my best friend, Todd, answered the door.

"Oh." He says. "Was that your dad I just heard?" Todd had shaggy, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and he's wearing a tan archeologist hat, a orange T-shirt with a black color, a green short-sleeved jacket with white rings on the end of the sleeves, green pants with green pockets on the sides, a green belt, black socks, green shoes, and a red pin on his shirt.

"Ugh… Was he that loud?"

"Yes." We both then laughed, and he asked, "Wanna watch Fossil Battles on TV with me?"

"Sure." I then walk in, and follow him into the living room, where there's a TV on the wall, a door that leads to the kitchen and a door that leads to the dining room and stairs, and there are a few chairs and one couch. We both sit on the couch, and Todd turns the TV on to the Fossil Fighter station, and we watch the battle that is currently going on.

"Today's battle will pit the beginner fighter, Red, against P. B. Jay. Let the match… Begin!" P. B. Jay already had his Vivosaurs out—a Spinax and V-Raptor. Red then sent out his own Vivosaurs—a Spinax and a Shanshan.

"V-Raptor, Veloci-claw!" It attacked Red's Spinax (Who Red seemed to call "Spiken") and did 10 damage, but V- Raptor hit Spiken's spikes, doing 1 damage.

"Spiken, use Spinax Fang on V-Raptor!" It attacks, doing 38 damage.

"V-Raptor, use Veloci claw on Spinax!" It attacks, doing 10 damage, but V-Raptor hits the spikes again, doing 1 damage to it. "Spinax, use Spinax Fang on Spinax!" It does 9 damage, but because of the spikes, Spinax (P. B. Jay's Spinax—I know—its confusing.) takes 1 damage.

"Spiken, use Spinax fang on V-Raptor!" It attacks, doing 39 damage and sends V-Raptor back into it's Dino Medal.

"Spinax, use Spinax Fang on Spinax!" It attacks, doing 18 damage, but it touches Spiken's spikes, doing 1 damage to itself.

"Spiken, use Spinax Fang on Spinax!" It attacks, doing 53 damage, but Spiken touched the Spinax's spikes, doing 5 damage to itself. "Shanshan, use Shan Combo on Spinax!" It attacked, doing 18 damage and sending it back into it's Dino medal.

"And the winner is… REEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!" The announcer announces. Both Red and P. B. Jay exit the stadium, and the TV turns to a commercial.

"Huh, that Red kid isn't too bad…" I say.

"Hey Dino…" Todd says.

"Yes?"

"You haven't forgotten our promise, right?"

I smile and say, "Yeah, how could I forget when you remind me every day." When we were toddlers, we promised each other that we would be famous Fossil Fighters one day. But I didn't just promise Todd that I would fufill my dream…

_Listen to me Dino! Just because I'll be gone doesn't mean you should give up on your dream! Promise me you will fufill it! You'll make me proud… one… day… Dino…_

My… dream…

* * *

(Red's POV)

Once we were out of the crowd's sight, I grabbed P. B. Jay and pulled him into the lobby, were Rosie was waiting. "I'll take my Vivosaurs back now, thank you very much!"

Jay looks confused. "Whoa, whoa. Hold up." He says. "I bought these medals with my on money. Why do you think there yours?"

"You bought them?" Rosie says with a confused look on her face. "Are you sure you didn't steal them from me?"

"Steal them? No, of course not! What's going on here?"

"Rosie, I think he's telling the truth." I say.

"I think you're right… Well let me explain what's happening! The Vivosaurs you just battled with are the very ones that were stolen from me in Greenhorn Plains! Who did you buy those Dino Medals from?"

"I bought them from a fellow named Medal-Dealer Joe. Can't miss him—he's got eyes like a Lambeosaurus."

Rosie jumps and says, "That's the guy! He calls himself Medal-Dealer Joe, huh? Do you know where to find him?"

"I don't know where he is now, but I first heard about him at the Fossil Guild."

"The Fossil Guild. Got it. We'll check it out. Oh… I know you're a victim here too, and I feel bad, but would you mind giving my Dino Medals back?" Rosie asks.

"Of course." P.B Jay says. "I never would have bought them if I knew they were stolen property." He then handed them back to Rosie. "Now I'm going to the police to report this." He says while walking away.

Rosie then turns to me and says, "Come on Red, the Fossil Guild is right next to the police station! Let's Go!"

"Right!"

* * *

**AN-Did you like it? Sorry that it took so long to update this.**

**Red-Dude, you need to make me break the fourth wall to add some comedy.**

**Me-Ummm… You just broke the fourth wall by saying that.**

**Red-Oh, I guess I did.**

**Me-Review, please! (I'm desprate for reviews) One last thingy migibber thing thing. I'm acceppting...(wait for it) Duh duh duh duh! I'm accepting Ocs! Heres the form, Please PM me.**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Hometown/City**

**Apperence**

**personality**

**History**

**Goal**

**Vivosaurs(All 5)**

**Family**

**Other**


	7. Chapter Bonus:Dino's Life

**AN-Okay, this probably is going to be a short chapter, because this is all about Dino! After this, I won't do any more Dino exclusives for awhile, so enjoy.**

**Dino-Whoo-hoo! It's all about me baby! No Red at all!**

**Red-It's not fair…**

**Me-No one cares, Red! **

* * *

Bonus Chapter-Dino's Life

(Dino's POV)

I was on my bed, sweating. My dad was really angry at me for leaving without notice, so he had me do extra training. My body hurts from his "Extrme Training", or so he calls it. I think it deserves a stronger word then "extreme". I looked around my room a little bit. On the wall, there where posters of Joe Wildwest, the greatest fossil fighter of all time, and pictures of different Vivosaurs. On the ground were bottles of pop, snack bags, dirty underwear, and all sorts of stuff. I heard my door open. I looked over and saw my sister, Dina. She wore the same clothes as I did (copycat) except they were blue. She had blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and a strand on the side, and she had brown eyes.

"What do you want?"

"hah! You are such an _idiot! _You should've known what dad was going to do!"

"I did."

"I don't think you did! Well then again, since you're an idiot, you wouldn't have done anything if you knew or not! Hah!"

"Dina…"

"Yeah?"

"Go to a very unsanitary place and drop dead."

Before she could reply, I slammed the door in her face, and I heard a big "OW!". I smiled, and lay back on my bed. I got out my Fossil Guide Book. It had 2 sections:One about the actual fossils, what is known about them, and there history. The other is dedicated to battle strategies for vivosaur battles. I love this section. It tells vivosaur stats, attacks, and the best ways to beat them or use them. I put the book down, and go too the dinner table for dinner (Duh). There are 5 seats, with one extra. It didn't used to be an extra. It used to be filled. Dad had prepared the most gourment meal he could possibly make: Leftovers from KFC from when we went last night. Yeah, he was a horrible cook. I mean he could ruin a _peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _No kidding. I joyfully (not really: I liked KFC, but after 3 days in a row, it gets old.), I went too bed. I bunked bed with my twin, Orion. I slept on the top, he was on the bottom.

"Hey, Dino…" He asked.

"Mhm?" I reply.

"Ever think… of that guy that you saw?"

Ok, I was getting tired of this. He'd ask that question every day now.

"No I don't, now just go to bed." I said firmly.

"… I'll get it out of you eventually… you'll tell me everything…" And with that, he started snoring. That was… creepy. It was like he wasn't even speaking with his real voice.

That man… why was he torturing my life? Truth be told, I thought about him all the time. I dreamt about him too. It didn't make sense. I promised myself to move on, but it seemed like the man kept pulling me back.

I remembered what happened that day…

* * *

5 years ago, a digsite in Africa

* * *

_I was so excited. My mom (a paleontologist named Grace Write) was taking me on a dig. All by myself. It would be awesome._

_ Or so I thought._

_ While we were there, I talked to Terry, Kent, and Stella, three High-school students who helped my mom for extra credit and such. I had known them for a while now._

_ "Hey, little dude!" Exclaimed Kent. "You going to help out today?"_

_ "Yeah!" I said excitedly. _

_ "Radical, little dude!" He replied. _

_ I was helping my Mom dig out some bones we found. I tried to lift the pickaxe, but it stayed to the ground. I must have looked frustrated, because my mom chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Dino. You'll be strong enough one day."_

_ That's when I… him. The man Orion talked about. _

_ He didn't have a face, and he was shrouded in darkness. _

_ "Get ready…" The mountain we were on started to rumble. I realized what had happened: A rockslide was coming down. _

_ "MOMMY!"_

_ I somehow survived, not even getting hit by a rock. But my Mom was wedged into the rocks, only her upper body was out. _

_ "Dino… you remember your dream to become a Fossil Fighter llike I was when I was young?" She barely got out._

_ "Mommy, don't talk. It'll make it worse. I'll get help."_

_ "No… I'm not going back…"_

_ "Stop it! You are coming! You can't… you can't…" _

"_Listen to me Dino! Just because I'll be gone doesn't mean you should give up on your dream! Promise me you will fufill it! You'll make me proud… one… day… Dino…"_

_Her eyes closed. _

_They didn't open again._

"_Hmmm…" _

_I turned around to see faceless-man. _

"_You…! You did this, didn't you! You caused the rockslide!" I yelled at him._

"_Indeed."_

"_How could you!? Argh!" I went up to punch him. I knew it wouldn't do much (This man was obviously a grown-up, and I was only 6-years old), but it went right through him. _

"_What the…" I muttered. _

_"Listen to me. I will break you, child of light. You will not forget me, and that will torture you until your final hours: Your heart broken, your spirit shattered, and your mind twisted._ _You will never defeat me, and you will fall. This is a beginning: and mark my words, the end will be my victory." After that the man had disappeared, and a rescue team arrived. Turns out, the only survivors were Stella, Kent, Terry, and I. From then on, there was always an extra seat at the dinner table. _

* * *

The memory ended. I decided to forget about it and go to sleep.

* * *

**Meet the antagonist, everyone! No-face guy is going to be bad for the heros of light… **

**Review everyone! And if you send in an OC, please send it via PM! **


End file.
